Damn !!
Damn !! is the second episode of the first season of Glee My Made. Plot Dimulai pada hari senin dimana awal minggu untuk Klub Glee Power Rock Directions, Eva merasa pertemanan dengan Kevin mulai memunculkan rasa cinta padanya. tapi, saat Eva melihat di koridor sekolah bahwa Kevin dan Marry Anne pacaran dia merasa cemburu. Marry sendiri adalah anggota Cherleader dan Dance WSHS dia selalu bersama 2 teman nya yaitu Eistina & Stevany. Marry adalah kapten dari Cheerios. Ketika Cindy,Era & Steven menuju kantin mereka disiram minuman khas sekolah mereka Slushy (Dilempar Slushy biasa disebut Slushied) . Mereka bertiga disiram oleh atlit basket yaitu Ray,Richard & Kevin Floyd. saat di ruang Choir Pak Will membicarakan tentang usaha untuk meningkatkan anggota PRD . Cindy dan Steven berpikir untuk menampilkan di halaman sekolah sebuah lagu, Pak Will pun menanggapinya itu ide yang bagus, akhirnya mereka menampilkan "Push It" oleh Salt-N-Pepa dengan Cindy,Steven,Kevin dan Era sebagai Leader, ternyata momen itu telah ditunggu Bu Susan untuk 3 anggota Cheerios nya yaitu Marry,Eistina & Stevany untuk bergabung. besoknya Marry,Eistina & Stevany audisi untuk Klub Glee PRD mereka menampilkan "I Say a Little Prayer" oleh Dionne Warwick. Dan hasilnya Pak Will menerimanya , Bu Susan pun merencanakan lagi misi untuk menghancurkan nya. Keesokan harinya Eva,Cindy,Era,Steven & Revaldy sedang berjalan mereka melihat Kevin & Marry bergandengan tangan. lalu Eva menyanyikan "Wish You Were Here" oleh Avril Lavigne dengan Cindy,Steven,Era & Revaldy sebagai penyanyi latar, Lagu ini dinyanyikan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kevin. kenapa banyak yang terpesona dengn Kevin ?? karena dia adalah pujaan hati siswi WSHS karna wajahnya yang Keren & Ganteng. Steven saat di ruang Choir terpikir tentang pacarnya yang pindah ke sekolah saingan mereka Voluze Hill High School, karena itu Steven menampilkan duet pertama dengan Kevin lagu "Take Care Yourself" oleh Level 21. mereka melihat kemampuan yang bagus dari ereka berdua dan saat sehabis itulah muncul perasaan yang menggetarkan hati Steven untuk Mencintai Kevin. Revaldy adalah anak yang pendiam tapi aktif dalam bermusik, dia suka lagu-lagu Slow dan Rock. Revaldy akhirnya menemukan kertas musik yang berisikan lirik lagu dan chord nya lagu "The Bird and The Worm'" oleh Owl City akhirnya ia menampilkn itu di depan seluruh anggota PRD Besoknya, Eva & Steven merencanakan ingin duet, tetapi Marry & Eistina ingin menjadi saingan mereka ? apakah yang akan terjadi dengan PRD di bawah ancaman Bu Susan ? Bagaimana hubungan cinta segiempat antara Eva-Kevin-Marry-Steven ? Tunggu episode berikutnya...... Song List *Push It by Salt-N-Pepa. Sung by Power Rock Directions. *I Say a Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick. Sung by Marry, Eistina & Stevany. *Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Eva with Era, Steven, Cindy & Revaldy. *Take Care of Yourself by Level 21. Sung by Steven & Kevin. *The Bird and The Worm by Owl City. Sung by Revaldy. Trivia *Kedua kalinya mereka menyanyikan lagu oleh "Owl City". Guest Star *Jane Lynch as Susan Boze. *Maria Mulia as Marry Anne. *Eistina Larasati Risyawirasthi as Eistina Lopez. *Stefani Ayu Ardini as Stevany Pierce. *Ray Victor as Ray Puckerman. *Kevin Budi as Kevin Floyd. *Richard Emmanuel as Richard Chang. Category:Season One episodes Category:Episodes